


It's a Game

by nuandia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuandia/pseuds/nuandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„It's a game“ - that was what Puck told him. “Just look at it as a stupid game”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is my first story. English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me, so I can remove them. I really hope you'll like it

It's a game

„It's a game“ - that was what Puck told him. “Just look at it as a stupid game”.

Finn liked games actually. 

Sometimes when his mom had these weird family feelings, they'd gather around the table and play a game. 

You know, because it's supposed to be funny. 

And games were fun. 

The game Puck was playing was fun. And Finn played it with him. He would sneak out of the house and meet up with Puck. They would kiss in the middle of the night, make out, and sometimes Puck pressed Finn against a wall, would grind against him and fuck him senseless.  
Sometimes Finn would just suck his dick because Puck liked it and Finn liked Puck. A lot.  
Whenever he asked why they had to meet up in the middle of the night, Puck would just say “Look at it as a game. Nobody is allowed to know about it. They are our enemies in the game. And it's us against them. These are the rules. And we can only play at night, because the rules say it.”

It made it simpler. Easier to understand, but still he didn't know why they met at night. 

Whenever he asked, Puck would snap at him and say “These are the rules.” or “It's just the way it is.”

He was so tired in the morning. Every day. He wished he could stay at home and simply sleep. His mom was worried because of his behavior and also Burt mentioned something about it. But Finn didn't care. He just said it was nothing.  
Finally Kurt asked where he was going in the middle of the night. Finn really thought nobody would have notice it.  
“Somewhere”, he answered. Because the rules said nobody was allowed to know. Because in the game, Kurt was his enemy.  
“I can't tell you. The rules forbid it.”

But he also said it because he liked Puck. Because he wanted to be with him. And because he wanted them to be okay. Their friendship was broken once he didn't want it to have again.  
Although it wasn't his fault their friendship had been broken.  
Right.  
Right?

And because he felt something with Puck. Something he'd never felt before. Neither with Quinn, nor with Rachel. And it felt good. Maybe he just liked Puck too much. 

“Break the damn rules” Kurt had cursed and Finn was confused. 

Still is. 

Break the rules. 

You can't break the rules. The rules give the game structure. You're not allowed to cheat. But then again. Puck had cheated in games since kindergarten. He never played fair. Never followed the rules. 

“It's a game”, Puck says reassuring and smiles slightly. His eyes shine bright in the night and his breath makes these funny clouds.  
“It's just a game?” Finn asks and drops his head. “Like a real game?”  
“Yes, with a lot of players and you don't know what move they'll make or against how many you are exactly playing. It's fun.”

“But you also don't know who'll cheat and who'll play fair.”


End file.
